


You Sang To Me

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-06
Updated: 2000-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray, Fraser, a campfire, and some singing lead to romance.





	You Sang To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

You Sang To Me

## You Sang To Me

by Iris Gray

Author's webpage: http://victoria.tc.ca/~wy236/fic.html

* * *

<PRE>

Ray Kowalski shivered a bit. Damn, it was cold out here. Not that Fraser would notice, being from the frozen north and all. He took notice of the guitar that his partner was strumming softly. 

"Hey, Fraser, why don't ya sing something for me?" he suggested. 

"Sing?" the Mountie asked, as if Ray had just suggested he fly to the moon. 

"Yeah, I know you can sing, I heard ya on the boat - ship, the Henry Anderson." 

"Allen," Ben corrected. 

"Allen, Anderson, whatever. So why don't ya sing something?" 

"Do you have any requests?" Fraser asked with a smile. 

Ray shrugged. "Something Canadian," he answered. 

"All right." Ben thought for a moment then began to play. 

" 

C.A.N.A.D.A, tell me what's a Douglas fir? C.A.N.A.D.A, bet-cha never heard a Bob Cat purr C.A.N.A.D.A, have you ever seen a lobster crawl? In Canada, we get to see them all. 

We get to see the maple trees, maple sugar and the maple leaf We've got the biggest wheat fields grown' tall. C.A.N.A.D.A, where we see the reversing falls In Canada, we get to see them all. 

C.A.N.A.D.A, tell me what's a tidal bore? C.A.N.A.D.A, have you ever heard the ocean roar? C.A.N.A.D.A, just listen to that wild goose call In Canada, we get to see them all. 

We get to see the maple trees, maple sugar and the maple leaf We've got the biggest timber growin' tall C.A.N.A.D.A, where adventure ever calls In Canada, we get to see them all. 

C.A.N.A.D.A, have you ever heard of Maple Creek? C.A.N.A.D.A, bet-cha never seen a mountain peek C.A.N.A.D.A, in the land of the big snow ball In Canada, we get to see them all. 

We get to see the maple trees, maple sugar and the maple leaf We've got the biggest wheat fields grown tall C.A.N.A.D.A, where we see the reversing falls In Canada, we get to see them all. 

C.A.N.A.D.A, have you ever seen a magnetic hill? C.A.N.A.D.A, or a lady on a dollar bill? C.A.N.A.D.A, bet-cha never seen the Autumn fall In Canada, we get to see them all. 

We get to see the maple trees, maple sugar and the maple leaf We've got the biggest timber growin' tall C.A.N.A.D.A, where adventure ever calls In Canada, we get to see them all.  
I say in Canada, we get to see them all. " 

Ray laughed. "That was cool, Fraser! Where'd you learn that?" 

Ben looked slightly embarrassed. "It's a song by a very popular Canadian country music singer, known as 'Stompin' Tom Connors'. " 

"I like it," said Ray. "So sing somethin' else." 

"Another Canadian song?" asked Ben. 

"Of course," Ray stated emphatically. "Like ya would know anything else, anyway." 

Fraser started strumming the guitar again. This time the song was more wistful. 

" I'm long gone to the Yukon 

those Northern Lights I want to see  
I'm long, long gone to the Yukon, boys, 'cause the Yukon is callin' for me.  
Yeah, the Yukon is callin' for me. 

Well, brother, I just got your note this morning, and you tell me that you've found a little gold, and before another day is dawnin'  
old Sam McGee and Dangerous Dan McGrew. 

I'm long gone to the Yukon  
those Northern Lights I want to see  
I'm long, long gone to the Yukon, boys, 'cause the Yukon is callin' for me.  
Yeah, the Yukon is callin' for me. 

Where the wind along the river will be music and the midnight sun is always riding low I'll paddle my canoe along the Klondike and I'll pan the gold and be sourdough. 

And when I pull into Dawson City, Yukon, I'll be headin' for the Diamond Lil Saloon I'll gamble to a honky-tonk piano  
and I'll chase the dancing girls around the room. 

I'm long gone to the Yukon  
those Northern Lights I want to see  
I'm long, long gone to the Yukon, boys, 'cause the Yukon is callin' for me.  
Yeah, the Yukon is callin' for me. 

Well, they say that once you've heard those mystic voices from the silence of the North you can't return now, I hear that lonesome timber wolf a-callin' by the fire where I watch the bannock burn. 

Now it won't be long before I'm pickin' nuggets my brother says they're lying everywhere and my boss is gonna want to be my butler 'cause when I come back, I'll be a millionaire. 

I'm long gone to the Yukon  
those Northern Lights I want to see  
I'm long, long gone to the Yukon, boys, 'cause the Yukon is callin' for me.  
Yeah, the Yukon is callin' for me. " 

Ray swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat. He knew Fraser missed his home. He wondered if his partner would really go back there. And he knew, with a certainty, that he really, really didn't want Fraser to leave. 

Meanwhile, Ben was playing another song without Ray's having asked. 

" Beyond the wild misty mountain 

Within the valley so free  
There dwells a man with a heart so mellow Soft as the wind and wild as the sea When will you love me  
As I love thee 

I have no gold to give him  
Nor poems of love nor rhymes to bring him Into my heart so strong so true  
When will you love me  
As I love you 

Beyond the wild misty mountain  
Within the valley so free  
There dwells a man with a heart so mellow Soft as the wind and wild as the sea When will you love me  
As I love thee? " 

When he had finished the song, Ben put the guitar down and just sat there, like he was waiting for something. 

Ray cleared his throat. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Was that really the way Fraser felt about him? Why hadn't he ever seen it before? But now, since hearing him sing, Ray had seen it, really seen it, and heard it, for the first time. 

"Uh, Fraser? Are you, uh, are you trying to tell me something?" 

"No, Ray, I'm not," Ben answered. Ray sank back, defeated. //Guess I was wrong// he thought. 

"I was trying to ask you something," Fraser continued. 

Ray gulped. Maybe he hadn't been wrong. "Ask me what?" 

"When will you love me, Ray? Will you - could you - ever love me?" 

Ray jumped up from the log he'd been sitting on and landed on his knees in front of his friend. "I already love you, Ben," he said. "I just didn't know that you felt the same, at least, not till you sang that song." He reached a hand behind Fraser's neck and pulled the other man's head down, then kissed him. 

The two men continued to kiss for awhile, then Fraser reached for his guitar again. 

"May I sing another song for you, Ray?" he asked. 

"Another? Man, how many songs do you know?" Ray laughed. "Sure, go ahead." 

So Ben began to sing again. 

" At times I just don't know 

How you could be anything but beautiful I think that I was made for you  
And you were made for me 

And I know that I will never change  
Cause we've been friends through rain or shine For such a long, long time 

Laughing eyes and smiling face  
It's seems so lucky just to have the right Of telling you with all my might  
You're beautiful tonight 

And I know that you will never stray Cause you've been that way from day to day For such a long, long time 

And when you hold me tight  
How could life be anything but beautiful I think that I was made for you  
And you were made for me 

And I know that I will never change  
Cause we've been friends through rain or shine For such a long, long time 

And I must say that it means so much to me Just to be the one who's telling you I'm telling you  
That you're beautiful " 

Ray brushed a tear from his eye. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" he asked. 

Ben put a hand under his love's chin. "I know that you are. And I love you, my beautiful Ray." 

Ray got up and held out his hand. "I love you too. Let's go in the tent. We'll snuggle up in the sleeping bags and I'll show you just how much." 

The two men went inside the tent and zipped it shut behind them. Outside, the music continued in the sounds of the night. 

**END**

I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night you see I was falling into love  
Yes I was crashing into love  
Oh, of all the words you sang to me  
About life, the truth, and being free Yeah you sang to me  
Oh how you sang to me 

Girl I live for how you make me feel So I question all this being real  
Cause I'm not afraid to love  
For the first time I'm not afraid to love Oh, this day seems made for you and me And you showed me what life needs to be Yeah you sang to me  
Oh you sang to me 

All the while  
You were in front of me  
I never realized  
I just can't believe  
I didn't see it  
In your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me 

How I long  
To hear you sing  
Beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you  
This time I'll see it  
In your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me 

Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love The words you sang just sang to me  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
You sang to me  
Oh you sang to me 

All the while  
You were in front of me  
I never realized  
I just can't believe  
I didn't see it  
In your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me 

How I long  
To hear you sing  
Beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you  
This time I'll see it  
In your eyes  
I didn't see it  
I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me 

Song List: 

"C.A.N.A.D.A" by Stompin' Tom Connors  
"Long Gone To The Yukon" by Stompin' Tom Connors "A Minor Ballad (when will you love me)" by Gordon Lightfoot "Beautiful" by Gordon Lightfoot  
"You Sang" to Me by Marc Anthony 

</PRE>


End file.
